


Always

by Konoha



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, fluff is my specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoha/pseuds/Konoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. In which Kido had been the one to find Kano, not Seto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and to trash I shall return ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ
> 
> Anon requested this on tumblr and I found it pretty funny; all throughout the Seto/Kano scene in the anime I kept thinking what would've happened if Kido had found him. Too bad she got kidnapped. Bummer. 
> 
> I wrote this within an hour ahaha, sorry if there are any errors! (´＿｀。)

_"I'll always be here for you, Shuuya!"_

_"It's not fair if Kousuke's always the villain, Shuuya should learn to play more fairly."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_ Why... why did she have to die? _

"There you are." Kido's voice echoed through the graveyard, and for a second Kano swore she had used her power to sneak up on him. He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized she had managed to find him, despite his best efforts to not be found. Her hair was out of her hood for once, the green reflected the moonlight breathtakingly. 

"Kido, what..." he paused for a second to compose himself, putting on his best fake smile to flash at her. "How did you manage to find me?"

"Eat," was all she said as she offered him a small bento box, something she had probably cooked herself for him, "You missed dinner, Mary and Seto were considering waiting until you got back before I convinced them to eat without you."

"Don't want it," he mumbled quietly, but still took it from her grasp. He placed it upon a grave quietly, and Kido didn't even have to look to know whose it was.

"Kano."

"Kido," he replied.  She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder but he simply shrugged it off. "It's okay like this, so please..."

"Why do you always avoid this conversation?" she muttered under her breath as she retracted her hand. "You'll never change."

"Maybe I don't want to change!" Kano suddenly snapped and took a step back, his eyes flashing red for a split second, "Everything in this damn life changes, sooner or later we'll die and—"

"Kano," her voice was quiet.

"It doesn't matter what we do, we'll all end up with the same fate—"

"Kano," it got louder, more resolved.

"Sis died to protect everyone yet no one gives a fucking—"

"Shuuya," Kido's voice was firm as she reached forward and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him towards her with all her strength. Despite his protests, Kido managed to embrace him and hold him tightly against her, one arm wrapped around his back while the other forcibly holding the back of his head. Kano's words kept spilling out in mumbles against her chest, and after a moment Kido felt tears through her jacket. 

"Shuuya," she crooned, releasing her grip just a little. He had wrapped his arms around her, too, so she chose to release her grip on his head and settle for drawing small circles on his back.  "It's okay, it's okay."

"It's not fair Tsubomi," he choked between sobs, "after all this time, I haven't moved forward even a little."

"You have," Kido reassured him quietly in his ear as she tightened the embrace, "You may not realize it but you have. Ever since you were little you always used that ability of yours to shoulder everything on your own, you always hid how you truly felt, even with me. Remember the first time we found our base? I cried, and I'm sure you wanted to, too, but you chose to be strong and encourage me. We'll always be family Shuuya; you don't have to do everything by yourself. "

She could tell the deceiver was listening by the way his sobs seemed to stop, and after a moment she felt him loosen his grip. She released him, taking a good look at his face. His eyes weren't red.

"Tsubomi, I'm..." he began. She raised a finger to his lips and he kissed it, genuinely smiling when she pulled her finger back as if it was on fire. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her flustered face before pecking her quickly on the lips. "Sorry." he finished as he pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. He rested his forehead against hers. 

"Annoying," Kido grunted, glancing down at the ground. She felt her face getting hotter by the second and scowled.  "Just don't shoulder everything anymore."

"I won't." the sincerity of it threw Kido off a little, and in that second Kano leaned forward again, kissing her once more. Before she could react he had pulled away, his hand reaching down to lace his fingers with hers. "C'mon Tsubomi, let's go back to the base."

Kido said nothing and simply let him drag her along, her mind wandering in about a million different directions. 

"You're okay?" was all she could manage. Kano turned his head to glance at her, his lips curved into a smirk.

"If I'm not, would you kiss me so I could feel better?" he joked, stepping to the side carefully to avoid her punch. He squeezed her hand and smiled to himself when he felt her squeeze back despite her annoyed expression.

"We'll be together always?" she muttered. 

"Always."

With that, the two of them walked back to their base, their home. 


End file.
